User talk:007714
Hmmm... When though? * I don't exactly know when to duel you online. And I hope you remember how to duel online. If you can give me a date, time and message, I will be able to. By the way... just to say... MY KOA'KI MEIRU DECK WILL BOTH OWN YOU AND User:Bozolink!!! Hahaha... --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok then... NO CHEATING!!! * Ok, I have accepted your offer then. 2 things: Do you know how to duel online using the Wikia's Library Chat program, and 2: No cheating throughout this duel. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Let's duel!! This is how to duel online using the Wikia's Library Chat Page. * First things are first: FOLLOW EVERYTHING WHAT I SAY, if you screw this up... YOU WILL FAIL. OK, first thing, click on this link: * It's time to... Du, Du, Du, du... Du (x6) DUEL!! * Once you have clicked on this link, type in your User Name (007714) in the blank box above "Channel". * Once you have done that, click on the arrow of "Channel" and near the very bottom..., you will see an option called "YuGiOh-Wikia". Please click on that. * Then, click the "Enter" button. Once a written explanation has appeared, you will see the sentence near the very top of the box and it will say: "No duels here. Type /join wikia duels to join other Users" or something like that. * If you Copy and Paste that text including the "/" into the box that appears on the bottom of the page and press the Enter button, you will join wikia duels. * On the right-handed side there is a panel listing all the Users that will duel there. If you double-click on my name: 002517, you can write anything on my User Page. Í will come and duel you there. If this fails, please send me a message. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) JUST ONE THING!! * Please do not copy and paste "No duels here. Type...". Please Copy and Paste "/Join Wikia duels" or you will stuff it up. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) This Is What It Says *** Welcome to CGI:IRC 0.5.9 (2006/06/06) *** Looking up irc.freenode.net *** Connecting to irc.freenode.net 78.40.125.4 port 6667 -barjavel.freenode.net- *** Looking up your hostname... -barjavel.freenode.net- *** Checking Ident -barjavel.freenode.net- *** Couldn't look up your hostname -barjavel.freenode.net- *** No Ident response *** 007714 Erroneous Nickname *** You have not registered *** Closing Link 70.42.129.177 (Connection timed out) *** Disconnected from IRC (click to reconnect) Ok here's the thing. * Your nickname was erroneous because you User Name contains too many numbers. Try this nickname: "duelman177". --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Here what you need to do now... * Now, you must copy and paste this text. Exactly what it says!! Here it is: (Without the quatation marks!) "/join #wikia-yugioh-duels" into that little box you see at the bottom of the screen and then press the Enter button. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) By the way... just to say... * My User Name in that wikia is "duelman142" OK? --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'VE JUST TOLD YOU!!! duelman142!! * My User Name is "duelman142"!!! --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 10:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What room do you think I am in?? Ugh... * I'm in the dueling room. It is after you type "/join wikia duels" into that little box and press Enter. I am in the Dueling Room and in the Main Entry Room. You can see me anywhere. Where are you in the dueling room?? --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 11:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Power Of Spell Counters Deck hi 007714! my deck was formerly focused only for Assault mode plus it crashed a lot and decide to remake it faces Spell Counters so it does not crash! more thanks for the tip! :D --Modo assalto (talk • ) 15:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I also!--Modo assalto (talk • ) 16:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't edit my page. * If I don't have someting in my deck or I have something that doesn't belong to me, please do not delete it. For example you deleted the text of "Arcanite Magician" and its Assault Mode counterpart from my deck list. I will edit it later. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 12:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Flipping hell! Stop doing that! * 007714, please stop leaves notes around my Talk Page and User Page stating that I don't have a particular card or deck. I will edit that later!! --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 09:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Duel Online I do not know the wikia duel!--Modo assalto (talk • ) 00:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :sorry man! can not!--Modo assalto (talk • ) 21:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Future Fusion Hey, I was looking thourgh your decks, and I think if you put Future Fusion in the deck, you would be able to bring Rainbow Neos out faster. Thank you for your time :P -97 Can we please duel in a forum? * Hello 007714. We will b dueling in a Forum. Please follow the link below: (It will pop up soon). --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 06:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's the forum: * Forum:Duel Terminal: 002517 VS 007714 --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 06:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't even try. * If you're trying to hide your identity that way, it isn't going to work. You should get your rulings right; "Koa'ki Meiru Maximus" is a Semi-Nomi monster. Once it is Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" in your hand, and it gets detsroyed at any time, you can Special Summon it again from the Graveyard through another card's effect. Duh! Yes, I have condidered "Naturia Bamboo Shoot"'s effect quite vulnerable from warying off by "Effect Veiler"'s effect. However this does not have an relationship with "Obelisk the Tormentor"'s protetion against "Torrential Tribute" and "Trap Hole" because either way, you cannot activate Spell and Trap Cards when "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" is Tribute Summoned. Have you also condidered why I added 2 "Divine Wraths" in my deck? I think you shouldn't be throwing stones inside a glass house. --From User: 002517!! (talk • ) 07:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Future Fusion Thanks for the info on the Crystal Beast OTK. I don't play Crystal Beasts, so I don't know much about them, so thanks for correcting me. I also checked out your Youtube video, excelent video! Gmn1997 P.S. Oh yeah, my Youtube account is grantsdreamworld. RE: Oh And.. Yeah, I'm actually 13, so thats why it says I'm 13. I'm one of those people who always following the rules. I even call myself a killjoy. :P -Gmn1997